


Oscura luminiscencia

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Stealth Black, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna, el ataque de un enemigo arrastra a Trafalgar Law a la pérdida de la decencia total, bajo el subyugo de un sórdido juego.» Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen al mangaka Eiichiro Oda.» One-shot.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	Oscura luminiscencia

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, hace poco me puse al día con One Piece, y ver a Sanji vestir el traje de Germa 66, sumando a Law siendo todo un fanboy, me hizo pensar en esta situación.   
> ¡Y ha salido esto! Espero que les gustara, lo hice con todo mi amor.

Podía ver su aliento formarse cada que soltaba esas fuertes bocanadas de aire, debido al esfuerzo que realiza en esos instantes. Ha estado corriendo por demasiado tiempo por las oscuras y vacías calles de Wano, realizando un sobre esfuerzo demasiado notorio. Estaba afectado por su última batalla y el hecho de que otra de esas molestas balas de Kairoseki estuviera incrustada en su pierna derecha sólo empeoraba las cosas. 

La persona que lo persigue parece no cansarse, puesto que ha logrado mantener el paso, aun contando las veces que Law pudo hacer uso de su habilidad en un instinto por perderlo. Todo resultaba inútil para ese hombre que lo seguía con tanta insistencia. ¿Qué debía hacer? Es consciente de que ninguno de sus aliados están cerca, mucho menos su tripulación, a ellos los obligó a mantenerse lo más al margen posible, suficiente tenía con los alborotos causados por la tripulación de mugiwara como para involucrar a la suya propia. 

_ Aunque ahora vendría bien un poco de su alboroto,  _ pensaba con fastidio y ligera tensión. Giró en un callejón oscuro y pequeño, haciendo uso de la oscuridad para esconderse por unos minutos. A sus oídos llegó el ruido de unos pasos rápidos, pasando de largo del callejón en donde estaba, eso lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Tras el exagerado suspiro que soltó, apoyó su katana contra la pared a sus espaldas, sus manos viajaron a su pierna, presionando con sus dedos alrededor de la herida de bala.

Ahogó un quejido cuando presionó de más en la zona afectada, tenía que sacar la maldita bala lo antes posible y regresar con su tripulación para tratar la herida. Murmuró un par de maldiciones, llevándose una mano al rostro, mientras la otra permanecía sobre su muslo derecho, unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la herida.

Tal vez se distrajo demasiado. Tal vez no era el momento de descansar.  _ Tal vez, no debió subestimar a la persona que lo había estado siguiendo esa noche.  _

La fuerte presencia de alguien lo alertó, pero su reacción fue tardía. Lo supo en el instante en que arremetieron contra él, dejándolo sin aire; seguido de un movimiento brusco, que lo hizo tambalearse y alejarse lo suficiente de su katana, más aún la tenía al alcance de sus dedos. No se rindió ante el golpe, estiró sus dedos en un intento por tomarla, más otro golpe justo sobre su muslo derecho fue suficiente para retraer el brazo y soltar un alarido de dolor. 

—¡Maldita… sea! —apretó con fuerza los dientes, arrugando la nariz por el escozor que se expandía sobre su pierna. Soltó aire con pesadez, cerrando los ojos; Trafalgar intenta retener un gemido de dolor, cerrando los labios con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos instantes. 

La persona que lo atacó pateó sin nada de fuerza y con la punta del pie la katana, haciendo que cayera al suelo creando un leve ruido. Ruido que le advertía al pirata que tendría que esforzarse más para conseguir alcanzar su arma nuevamente. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que la situación estaba completamente en contra de Law; con la fuerza drenándose de su cuerpo, su katana lejos de su alcance y la presencia de su agresor era más que suficiente para saber que tendría que hacer más para librarse de aquello en lo que se había metido. 

Trafalgar no logra identificar a su enemigo, el hombre mantiene su identidad en secreto. Tiene el rostro tapado con una máscara negra, que le sirve de mucho por la oscuridad que los rodea; la luz natural de la luna es lo único que ayuda a Law divisar más o menos lo que los rodea, un par de veces se ve interrumpido por las nubes que cubren ocasionalmente la luna, dejándolo en una espesa y fría oscuridad, que favorece al enemigo y aturde los actualmente débiles sentidos de Trafalgar.

Mantiene la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en la pared de madera a sus espaldas, toda la fuerza que había ocupado en aquella persecución era casi nula en esos momentos y usar su pierna herida le implicaría un mayor esfuerzo, definitivamente eso no estaba en sus planes. Con todo el cuerpo magullado y la bala aún dentro de su muslo sus probabilidades de librarse del enemigo eran muy bajas. 

Hasta el momento mantuvo la cabeza agachada, con los ojos puestos sobre su katana que yace detrás del contrario; fijarse en su arma también lo hizo fijarse en los movimientos de su enemigo, quien rápidamente arremetió contra Law nuevamente. Este ni siquiera pudo quejarse, en el momento que tan siquiera abrió la boca, una mano enguantada rodeó su cuello y apretando con violencia la zona, arrebatándole el aire de sus pulmones.

—Si lo que querías era huir, debiste ser más rápido —la voz es amortiguada por la tela que le cubre hasta la nariz, aún así gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros, Trafalgar puede sentir la calidez del aliento que se escapa de su contrario. Los dedos largos del agresor hacen más fuerte el agarre sobre su cuello, arrancando un gemido del nombrado  _ cirujano de la muerte.  _ Movimientos bruscos por parte de Law sólo provocan que el enmascarado apriete más su agarre—. Es algo tarde para tratar de enfrentarme. 

Aún detrás de la máscara, Law podía ver la silueta de una sonrisa formarse debajo de esa tela oscura; al igual que divisó la sonrisa, logró hacerlo con los movimientos de esa mano libre. Rápidamente levantó sus propias manos, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo, que es el que ejercía la fuerza de su agarre. Jalaba sin mucha fuerza del brazo, y en cada nulo intento, el agarre se hacía más fuerte que antes. 

Aquello fue hasta el punto que Trafalgar sentía la vida irse de su cuerpo, como parecía que pronto caería desmayado. Quizás eso no resultaba divertido para el enemigo, que dejó de apretar el cuello del moreno, quien tomó grandes bocanadas de aire e inmediatamente comenzó a toser. Mareado por la falta de oxígeno, cerraba los ojos y sus piernas temblaban. A pesar de ver borroso, no apartaba los ojos del rostro cubierto del contrario, que además de la máscara cubriendo de la nariz hasta el cuello, el par de gafas oscuras cubría sus ojos en su totalidad; Law trata de encontrar la más mínima expresión en él, pero con sus sentidos tan nublados le era prácticamente imposible llegar a algo.

No soltó el antebrazo del enmascarado, jalaba de este y entierra sus uñas en la ropa que cubre su piel. ¿Qué más hacer? Sus intentos por librarse del agarre eran tan sosos, que su captor se divertía de más con el espectáculo que estaba montando. Law trataba de hablar, soltar alguna maldición y amenazar al hombre frente a él. A media maldición, la presencia de una mano entrando debajo de su  _ kimono  _ alarmó al pirata, que se removió con mayor intensidad; la mano subía desde su rodilla derecha, acariciando la zona hasta su muslo, rozando donde la bala atravesó su piel. Soltó una pequeña queja, que se vio acompañada por un grito de dolor cuando uno de los largos dedos del hombre presionó sobre la herida. El aire escapó de sus pulmones, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que un rechinido llegó a sus oídos; los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que se acumulan a cada segundo por el incesante dolor. 

Movimientos irracionales por parte de Law, golpeando con todo lo que tenía al hombre que hurgaba sobre su herida. 

Todo el sufrimiento se detiene en el momento que los dedos dejan de hacer presión en la herida, haciendo llegar la calma a Trafalgar, tan sólo por unos momentos. Muy aparte de que el contrario dejará de lastimarlo, la mano en su muslo no se apartó en ningún momento, mientras que la otra que permanece sobre su cuello hace un movimiento: sube, de manera lenta y suave por toda la extensión, acariciando su piel con descaro. Por más que Law trató de alejar su rostro, estirar su cuello en busca de mantener lejos aquella mano de él; sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, debido a que esa mano enguantada pronto encontró camino hasta sus labios, el dedo pulgar acariciaba sobre su labio inferior, haciendo presión de vez en cuando para adentrarse en su boca. 

—Controla tu voz —susurró cerca del otro—. No queremos que nos encuentren en esta posición. 

_ —Vete al infierno _ —frunció los labios, soltando pesadas respiraciones. Uno de los indicios que demostraban su estado físico, el cansancio, la aceleración de sus latidos y lo difícil que le resulta llevar el aire suficiente a sus pulmones—. ¡Gh...! —movió su rostro como reacción al roce que recibió entre las piernas. 

Una de las piernas vestidas de negro del atacante se hizo un lugar entre las piernas de Law, subiendo la rodilla hasta tocar su intimidad bruscamente. Su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente y tuvo que optar por morderse la lengua antes de complacer al otro escuchándolo jadear de sorpresa. Y mientras sentía los roces sobre su entrepierna  _ desnuda,  _ su pierna derecha fue elevada a la fuerza, dejándolo aún más expuesto. 

Puede que todo ese tiempo haya sentido el frío de la noche calando sus huesos, pero ahora, el calor comenzó a incrementar cada vez más y parecía no tener un límite. 

La mano que mantenía su pierna elevada se movió más allá, subiendo por su muslo con una sola dirección. Cuando sintió que acariciaba su retaguardia, actuó sin siquiera pensarlo. Dio un cabezazo sin medir la fuerza, por lo que ambos se quejaron por el golpe; Trafalgar fue soltado por unos momentos, provocando que se tambaleara por el temblor de sus piernas, el contrario se llevó una mano a la cabeza, soltando mil y un quejas. El aturdimiento por el golpe fue mutuo, pero eso no detuvo a Law; intentó huir, al menos tomar ventaja del enmascarado, el dolor en la pierna no ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Corrió hacia fuera del callejón, justo cuando vio el final de este, un brusco jalón lo regresó de golpe. 

Ahora con el rostro siendo presionado contra la pared, ambas de sus manos fueron llevadas a su espalda y lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío del metal alrededor de su piel.  _ Unas gruesas esposas de kairoseki cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas,  _ lo hizo sacudirse lleno de pánico. Si sus probabilidades de escapar eran bajas antes, ahora sabía que no tenía oportunidad, al menos no por el momento. Movió las manos repetidas veces haciendo sonar el metal de las esposas al chocar entre sí. 

El hombre detrás suyo se pegó a él, pudo sentirlo moverse antes de apoyar el mentón contra su hombro. Supo que se había retirado la máscara cuando sintió esa cálida respiración golpear contra la piel de su cuello, luego la nariz presionando contra su nuca, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello, gracias a que el resto aún estaba escondido por su gorro. Una mano internándose en el gorro blanco, sacándolo de su lugar hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. 

Aquellas manos comenzaron a estrujar su cuerpo, recorrer desde su cuello donde desciende a sus hombros, sacando la capa que lleva sobre los hombros y pronto deshaciéndose de la parte de arriba del kimono, dejándolo de la cintura para arriba al descubierto. Fue obligado a separar las piernas, al tiempo que una de las manos ajenas acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos, subiendo hasta su intimidad y otra viajaba sobre su pecho, donde un par de dedos atrapó su pezón derecho sin nada de cuidado. 

Law soltó una queja, algo que más bien parecía un gemido mal contenido. Ese par de manos sabe dónde tocar, donde acariciar y en donde pellizcar, la mano en sus piernas subió hasta sus glúteos, donde apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Se le notaba ansioso, sus acciones le decían todo. 

Los toques, la respiración sobre su cuerpo y pronto sentir la entrepierna ajena contra su retaguardia era más que suficiente para empezar a calentarse. No debía, no tenía porqué reaccionar así a los sucios toques de su enemigo, sin embargo reacciona; su piel se eriza, su voz sale en débiles jadeos y su respiración se agita cada vez más y más. Su cuerpo se estremece cuando la húmeda lengua del atacante se toma la libertad de pasear desde la piel de su cuello, bajando hasta donde empieza la columna. 

Y todo se siente tan bien. Esos choques enviados a través de su sistema nervioso hacen de las suyas, y pronto se encuentra duro, su miembro se alza hacia arriba, rozando con la tela negra de su kimono que, de no ser por las esposas y el amarre, este yacería en el suelo. Un toque indecente sobre su entrada le provoca una sacudida involuntaria, un gemido se le escapa y se encuentra de lo más receptivo con la invasión a su cavidad. Dos dedos delgados lo invaden sin consideración, llegando a tope; Trafalgar siente los nudillos chocar contra su trasero y por la sensación de tenerlo dentro, sabe que los guantes fueron retirados desde hace un rato. 

Sus caderas se mueven en busca del par de dedos que se mueven en su interior, cada que estos son retirados sus caderas se mueven hacia atrás, deseando volver a sentirlos golpear sobre su próstata de forma grotesca. Maldice estar esposado, muere por atender su erección que duele más y más con cada segundo que pasa. El roce de la tela contra su dura y sonrosada cabeza es cada vez más insoportable.

—¿Creíste que escaparías? —la cálida respiración contra su oreja lo hizo jadear—. ¿Qué podrías contra mí? —su mano derecha se retiró del pecho de Law, al miembro tiempo que su mano izquierda, encargándose de alzar la parte trasera del kimono, que nada más estorbaba—.  _ Contra Stealth Black. _

Si escucharlo hablar contra su oído lo excitaba, sentir la endurecida erección del contrario abrirse paso en su interior le arrancó un gemido lleno de éxtasis, va de la mano con el dolor. El dolor era insoportable, la mala preparación que recibió, acompañado de la intensidad con la que aquel hombre lo embistió para entrar en él. 

Con cada arremetida su rostro chocaba contra la pared, ese par de mano estrujando sus caderas, enterrando las uñas en su piel le causaban un ardor indescriptible. Todo se mezclaba en uno sólo, el placer, el dolor, el enojo y esa sensación deliciosa que se expande por todo su ser. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Está tan limitado de movimientos y el hecho de sólo poder hablar no lo favorecía en nada. ¡Más! Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más, que las embestidas fueran más rápidas, más fuertes, más profundas; que esas manos lo apretaran más, que esas uñas rasgaban su piel aún más. Deseaba más toques, más caricias. Necesitaba que su erección fuera atendida de una vez por todas. 

Había aguantado rogar por más, pero una arremetida contra su próstata fue suficiente para hacer que sus piernas temblaran y su voz se liberara. 

—¡Más! —gimió fuerte y claro, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento alguien saldría a investigar que era todo ese escándalo que Trafalgar estaba armando en plena calle—. Más… fuerte —exigía sin un poco de vergüenza. 

Su pierna derecha fue elevada ligeramente, sostenida con la mano derecha del hombre detrás suyo, quien no sólo hizo eso. Su mano izquierda viajó desde el abdomen de Law, subiendo por su pecho agitado y llegando a su cuello, donde hizo presión, ahorcando al moreno para limitar su respiración tan sólo por unos segundos. Estiró sus dedos para meterlos en las boca de Trafalgar, que no dudó en lamer y morder aquellos intrusos que lo obligan a mantener la boca abierta. 

Las arremetidas llegaron a un ritmo frenético, casi animal. El sonido causado por el choque de pieles, los gemidos de Trafalgar y los jadeos de Stealth Black era todo lo que se escuchaba en esa desolada noche. La forma en la que las embestidas se volvieron imprecisas, como los temblores en el cuerpo del hombre que lo sostenía se hicieron más fuertes, fue una señal de que se acercaba el fin. La mano que permanecía sobre su cuello lo obligó a girar el rostro, atrayéndolo a él hasta que sus labios chocaron en un torpe y fogoso beso, sus lenguas le encontraron y se fundieron en una sola.

Gracias a las certeras estocadas, Law no duró mucho tiempo, llegó al orgasmo de una forma tan intensa, que resultó doloroso. Las tiras de semen mancharon la pared de madera frente a él y parte de su propia ropa. Ahogó un gemido contra los labios ajenos, cuando este alcanzó su propio clímax en el interior del pirata, quien se sacudió lanzando un jadeo al aire. 

Hubo una pausa, una que sintieron fue eterna, tratando de regular sus respiraciones y relajar sus músculos tensos por sus movimientos. La suave risa de Sanji llegó a los oídos de Law, que abrió los ojos y miró en dirección al rubio. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente contra la piel de Law, este asintió en respuesta y sonrió un poco—. De haber sabido que te gustaría tanto el traje… —comenzó a decir mientras repartía besos sobre los hombros del pelinegro—, me lo habría puesto desde que pisé Wano. 

Esta vez, Trafalgar compartió su risa con Sanji. 

Dejaron aquella incómoda posición, Sanji se retiró del interior de Law y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

—Admito que tu idea de hacer esta locura fue…  _ excitante  _ —empezó a decir—, pero tenemos que tratar con la herida en tu pierna.

—Oh, tienes que admitir que la herida le dio un toque más extremo. Además de las esposas falsas.

Dio un tirón a las dichosas esposas, las cuales reventaron al instante. A pesar de ser falsas, eran realmente molestas, quizás Sanji apretó demasiado; tenía el cuerpo magullado por lo rudo que el rubio había sido con él, los golpes y la forma en la que lo había casi asfixiado. No puede quejarse, él quiso eso. Le había pedido a su  _ amante,  _ había caso rogado para que hiciera lo que hizo: actuar como el villano de aquella historieta que algunas leyó cuando fue niño; enterarse que su rubio era  _ Stealth Black  _ lo hizo estremecer y pensar en todos los escenarios obscenos que podían hacer con Sanji vestido con ese traje negro que le sentaba tan bien. 

—Como el hecho de que no lleves ropa interior —exclamó Sanji. 

En ese punto de la charla, ambos se habían acomodado la ropa, Law recogió su capa y gorro, además de su katana. Sanji ya no llevaba aquellas molestas gafas y mucho menos la máscara. Volvieron a acercarse, besándose lentamente con ese cariño mutuo que se tenían desde hace un tiempo. Trafalgar mordió el lado inferior ajeno, sonriendo seguidamente. 

_ Definitivamente repetirían aquello en algún otro momento.  _


End file.
